


Look back, look forward

by rAdiantOrdam



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Memories, Non-Linear Narrative, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAdiantOrdam/pseuds/rAdiantOrdam
Summary: she is dreaming in the imperfect tense.
Relationships: Electra Ovilo/Vincent Volaju





	Look back, look forward

Electra is walking back to the truck, following the tire tracks in Titan’s sand. she can taste the gunpowder and dust against her teeth and her shoulders feel like burning. she feels where the shrapnel scraped her back. blood runs down there and soaks her shirt and pants, limbs feel cold and languid. it feels very uncomfortable so she is holding her head in her hands.  
Electra’s about to give to falling. then she can hear shouting and thinks she can wait. someone gets out the truck and runs towards her. they look blurry, tall, wearing beige.  
she sees it is Vincent when he gets close enough. there is a blanket in his hands and he puts it over her shoulders. he says something quiet and gentle. she can’t quite tell.  
“Vincent”  
“Yes Electra”  
“I killed him”  
“You’re a soldier”  
“No, I killed _him_ ”  
Electra begins to cry and hangs onto his shirt. he smells like flint and cigarette smoke and she is barely up to his chest. she remembers that. he will again when he leaves.  
but now he is here. they hug, walk back together.  
it’s beautiful.  
it’s amazing.

Electra wakes up, tears in her eyes, fresh cold on her lips and remembers she is alone. she killed him.


End file.
